


S A B R I N A ♠ Jack Kline ♠

by angieis_weirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieis_weirdo/pseuds/angieis_weirdo
Summary: ❝I'M SABRINA FREAKIN SPELLMAN❞♠JACK KLINE LOVE STORY♠
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. EXTENDED SUMMARY

Sabrina Spellman. Half human and half witch. Daughter of a high priest and human but they tragically died when Sabrina was a child. Causing her to live with her two aunts and cousin.

When Sabrina was five years old she notice her powers and knowing that part of her family were witches she didn't think much of it. She showed her aunts and cousin which lead to her studying spells and working on her magic.

At the age of ten, Sabrina start to studying in all the other creatures in the supernatural world.

At the age of eleven, she started working on spells about life and death. She was successful in at casting deadly spells on animals but failed at bringing them back to life.

At the age of twelve, she encountered a werewolf who was first a friend but slowly turned into an enemy.

At the age of thirteen, Sabrina had her first kill. She didn't mean to kill but her enemy attacked her and made deep wounds all over Sabrina's body.

At the age of fifteen, Sabrina notice her powers were getting a bit out of control. She asked her aunts for help and they told her that being the daughter of a high priest to the Dark Lord was already powerful already. But being the daughter of a powerful warlock and human was just as powerful as a Nephilim.

Sabrina finally turn sixteen on Halloween and it's time for her to write her name in the book of the Beast. She has been second guessing on writing her name in the Dark Lord's book. She wants her freedom.

Once the high priest cut open Sabrina's palm and squeeze a few drops of blood onto the old book. Once the high priest let her go, she opened her palm and she saw it healed itself. She grabbed hold of the pen and dipped it in her blood. She stared at the book for a minute and looked at the witches and warlocks around her. Sabrina let go of the pen and looked at her two aunts then run towards her aunt's house.

At the age of seventeen, Sabrina's aunts and cousin were murdered by witches on Sabrina's birthday. Sabrina figured that her and her family were discovered by hunters. Sabrina told the High Preist the human's doing and demand punishment. He told her that he will do it when she sign her name. But she was against it. As time went by she was having second thoughts.

At the age of eighteen, Sabrina finally wrote her name in the book of the beast. She wasn't thinking straight so she cut her hand and wrote her name.

She did feel dark power flow through her but she simply ignored it. She demanded for punishment once more and left. Sabrina waited for days and days turn into weeks and weeks turned into months.

At the age of nineteen, Sabrina finally took matters into her own hands and stared to kill again. She smiles as humans plead for mercy. She makes them believe that she was merciful but just a snap of a finger. They're dead.

At the age of twenty, Sabrina figured out who truly killed her aunts and cousin. It was her coven's doing for not signing her name the first time.

At the age of twenty-one, Sabrina made all the witches and warlocks hallucinate hunters. She all made them go to the church and make them stay there.

While the coven were frighten and boarding up the doors. Sabrina Spellman was outside the church, chanting very loudly. She watched as the church lit up on fire with a smirk and hearing the screams through the woods was music to her ears. Witches and warlocks running out of the church on fire but someone caught her eye. Sabrina saw a warlock who was not on fire so she snapped her fingers and his neck snapped.

Sabrina watched as the church went down and watch a few people trying to escape but they had their neck snapped. She felt another flow of power as her hair turned white.

Sabrina waited for a few seconds then left the scene. She walked into the high priest's house and saw him sleeping. She looked around and saw a dagger on the floor so she picked it up. Sabrina smirks before plugging the dagger into the high priest's chest and she did it over and over again till Sabrina's hands were almost covered in blood.

She let go of the knife which is in the high priest's chest but the handle caught her eye. She remove it out of the dead corpse and the handle of the blade has her name in graved into it. She examine the blade but the dagger slipped a bit into her thumb and made a small cut.

She hissed in pain which made her confused because nothing can physically hurt or make her in pain. She looked at her thumb waiting for it to heal but nothing was healing. She looked down at the blade and left the house with the blade in her hand.

At the age of twenty-two, she stopped aging and she figured out that the dagger is the only thing that can kill her. She doesn't feel anything. No emotions.

Sabrina Spellman, The Evil Witch.

She's been that way for a thousand years.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

This book is on Wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


	2. ONE

3rd POV

"Well hello boys" an angelic like voice was heard behind the Winchester bothers.

The brothers turned around and saw a young white hair woman with a sinister smirk on her face. Her white hair was up in a high ponytail and at the end of the ponytail was curled. She had a black strapless crop top with black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Her black high heel booties give her a bit of height. Sabrina had light eyeshadow that made her bluish greenish color in her eyes pop out. Her lips were her natural color and her skin is clear and light as day.

"Sabrina" Sam breathes out "that's my name Sammy" Sabrina smirked at him. Sam was slightly scared of Sabrina when he was growing up.

Sabrina through out the millennium had stories like the killing her coven and many ruthless things.

Him knowing the supernatural was real, made him believe the stories about her and they were in fact true. But Dean didn't believe them till they met her. They met her around the time the brothers met Castiel and was introduce to angels. 

She looks like an absolute angel but she's the opposite. She's so much colder and dark.

But there were times where she helped them like Demon Dean and the Amara issue and few other times. Most of the time when she helps she wants something in return. 

Sabrina just stared at the brothers "I'm surprise that you both called me" she said stepping a bit closer. "We need your help" Sam said and her eyes snapped towards him. "With what exactly?" Sabrina asked as she fold her arms over her chest "we need your help to locate someone" Dean spoke out and she looked at him. 

Sabrina looked back and forth at Sam and Dean "what do I get in return?" Sabrina asked before dropping her arm to her side. The brothers stayed silent and glance at each other. They do have something that she wants very badly but they don't want to give it to her. 

Sabrina stared at them then rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "Fine. Goodbye boys" she said about to snap her finger to make her disappear.

"Wait!" Sabrina's head turned towards Sam. Sam send an apology look towards Dean before looking at Sabrina. "Well, I'm waiting" she said before dropping her hand and wait once more. 

Dean glared at Sam as he muttered "shut up" to Sam who ignore him. "We have your dagger" Sam said and she froze.

Her dagger had been missing after vampires attacked her in her house. There were too many fight which made her not notice a vampire was raiding her room and stole her dagger. She was on the hunt for it ever since. 

The brother found it after they finished hunting vampires and kept it. Sam suggest to give it back to her but Dean suggested that they will keep it. Dean told Sam that he can finally put down the famous Evil Witch with her dagger but Sam didn't support it. Yes, Sabrina maybe be the Evil Witch but she help them when they needed it. 

"Where is it?" Sabrina question them "somewhere safe. But you need to locate someone for us" Sam told her. Sabrina stared into Sam's green eyes for a minute.

In her mind she was deciding either to take the deal or find another way to get her dagger. After a few minutes of having a battle in her head she nodded, agreeing to the deal. 

"Who is this person you're looking for?" Sabrina sighs "a male named Jack, he's a Nephilim" Sam said and Sabrina smirks once again. "A Nephilim you don't say. I haven't seen one in awhile" Sabrina said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well it's Lucifer's son" Sabrina smirk flatten at the Dark Lord's name. "Just tell us if you find him" Dean rudely said and Sabrina rolled her eyes. "See you later boys" Sabrina said before snapping her fingers and disappearing in front of the boys. 

Sabrina was surrounded by the green trees and healthy plants. She looked around her looking for clues to find the Nephilim. Sabrina wasn't going to waste a second of finding Jack, she needs her blade. She couldn't destroy her dagger, it was impossible. So she kept it. 

She looked behind her and saw a building. All the healthy plants and green grass turned black and dead behind her as she was walking over towards the building.

The darkness and death spread a bit in the woods but stopped after a few seconds of traveling. Only a few plants had died and one or two trees had died as well. 

It's something that happens when Sabrina is a bit stressed out or anxious.

Sabrina was finally in front of a fast food restaurant name Pirate Pete. She entered the building and her eyes landed on a young man that is working on the counter that's looking down at his phone. The sound of the bell ringing once the door opened.

"Welcome to Pirate P-" the boy froze when he looked up from his phone. He was amazed by her beauty. The lighting made it seem like she was a diamond. Her hair was bright and her outfit was a bit revealing.

His jaw dropped and he stares at her while she's getting closer. Sabrina looked around before looking at the male. Sabrina smirks as she notice the look on his face. 

Men and a few woman give her that look once they see Sabrina. It's either lust or love. Sabrina have that effect on people that makes them drop to their knees. When the Winchester brothers met Sabrina, Sam had feelings to the woman for a quite long period of time and Dean felt a somewhat feelings but very quickly got rid of it. So she wasn't surprised that the male in front of her has that look. 

"H-h-hello" the male stuttered and Sabrina put on her one million smile. "Hi" She said leaning over the counter a bit and his cheeks turned red. "W-what can I get y-you?" The man said with a smile. Sabrina put her hand on his chest. The boy looked down at the hand and looked up at Sabrina as he is screaming from the inside. 

Sabrina's hand guided up the chest till she reached the collar. She balled her hand up, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Sabrina's smile has wore off and she looked at him dead in the eye. The smug loving look on his face was replaced by fear. 

"Where's Jack?" 

"Who?!" 

"Did anyone come by today?" Sabrina asked and the boy nodded intently. She released him and continue to stare in his eyes. "Tell me" she demanded "uh he uh. There was a guy, a naked guy" Sabrina smirks when the word, naked come up. "H-he was saying father and acting all weird so my friend called his mom who is the sheriff." Sabrina stared at him for a few seconds. 

The white hair woman sighed annoyed. She didn't like cop let alone sheriffs. They always get in her way and it was frustrating. They ask questions that she didn't want to answer. Also Sabrina doesn't follow the law at all, she like doing things in her own way. 

"Where can I find the police station?"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

After the boy told Sabrina where was the police station in an instant. Before Sabrina could have fun, a drunk woman walked in the building. All the devilish things she would had done to him were in her mind.

She was outside of the police station and watch a police officer left the building without seeing her. She watched as the car drive away and was getting further and further away from her.

She grab the door but stopped once she saw her reflection on the glass door. She looked at her outfit and thought it wasn't really appropriate to look like this in a police station.

She twirled around and her outfit changed. Now she was wearing a red plaid skirt with a black long sleeves. Her hair was still in a high ponytail and her makeup was still the same. She looked completely innocent.

She walked in the station and walked around looking for the sheriff till she come across her office. The sheriff was looking at her computer confused but was interrupt by a light knock.

The Sheriff Barker looked up and saw a white hair woman in her doorway. Sheriff Barker's eyes soften as Sabrina put on an innocent look. That innocent look that can fool anyone.

"Hi" Sabrina said softly to sell out her act. "Hey. Do you need anything?" Sheriff Barker asked Sabrina. Sabrina nodded and Sheriff Barker gestured towards the seat in front of her desk. "What is it kid?" Sheriff Barker asked as Sabrina sat down.

"I'm looking for a boy name Jack" Sabrina said and Sheriff Barker's eyebrows furrowed. "What your relationship with Jack?" Sheriff Barker asked. Sabrina try to come up with a lie and think about it for a few second. So Sabrina opened her mouth and said.

"I'm his girlfriend"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Once Sabrina entered in Jack felt different at that very moment. A good different. Jack feels safe and secured.

He smiled at the feeling of it as he went to get more candy from the vending machine. He used his powers and candy fell down from there places.

He grabbed it and went to the spot he was sitting at and munch on his candy.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"You're Jack's girlfriend?"

"Yes" Sabrina nodded "Do you know his parents?" Sheriff Barker asked. "Uh, I never knew his mother and I had some problems with his father" Sabrina said.

Every since she signed her name in the book of the beast, Lucifer started showing up. She must do what he says to keep the power she has. But there were some complications. There was a lot of yelling and arguing. Sabrina is organized and always have a plan while Lucifer just wants to make chaos and destruction. But five hundred years later she managed to get rid of him without taking her power away.

Sheriff Barker looked confused "what kind of problems?" She asked. Sabrina hold back an eye rolled "oh, you know. He wants me to obey him and listen to him at all cost. If I haven't got rid of him, I'll turn insane" Sabrina laugh a bit.

Sheriff Barker opened her mouth again but closed it and stared at the light behind Sabrina. The lights through out the whole station were flickering.

Sabrina notice her stare and looked behind her. She as well notice the flickering lights. Sabrina smirks at the sight of it knowing the Nephilim is knew by.

Sheriff Barker stood up from her chair and walked out of her office. She was yelling out names and one of them was Jack. Sabrina perked up at the name as the lights flickered.

Sabrina watched her as Sheriff Barker walked down the hallway and Sabrina stood up.

She walked slowly and keeping her footsteps quiet as she gets closer to room. She heard voices and she gets closer and closer to the room then she heard.

"I like nougat"

Sabrina looked in the room and saw a two boys sitting down and Sheriff Barker standing over them. One of the boys had a red sweater on with his long hair swept back and his eyes were crystal blue. The other boy was wearing a light brown jacket and under it was just a plain white shirt. His eyes are blue with a bit of green and gold.

Clark turned back to look at his mom "Mm. He really does" he chuckled. His eyes landed on Sabrina and let out a quiet whoa. He looked at her for a few more seconds before turning back towards the snacks.

Sheriff Barker looked towards Sabrina and glanced at the lights. "Did you see. . . There is something wrong with the lights" She pointed up to the lights. "It's uh. It's crazy. Show her the thing" Clark told Jack and Jack stood up and walked towards the vending machine. 

Jack put his hand on the machine and focus on getting the food. Within a few seconds candy fell down as the light flickers. Sabrina looked up at the lights and had a fainted smirk on her face. 

Clark chuckled at Jack's powers while Sheriff Barker was staring at Jack with fear. Fear for her son. Fear for herself. Fear for Sabrina. Even though she doesn't know what Sabrina is capable. 

"Jack, how did you do that?" Sheriff Barker asked with wide eyes. Jack looked at the Sheriff and not really acknowledging Sabrina "I don't know". Sabrina cleared her throat lightly and caught the Sheriff Barker's attention. 

"Oh yeah. Uh, Jack, there is someone here for you" Jack looked over and finally saw Sabrina.

The candy that were in his hands dropped to the floor and his jaw dropped slightly. Sabrina forced out a small smile and slowly walked towards him. 

"Hey Jack"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

A black impala started to slow down once the brothers saw the police station. "You heard anything from Sabrina?" Sam asked Dean hoping that Sabrina said something to his brother. "No. That psycho witch probably went to the bunker and took her dagger. Thank Sam" Dean said cruelly. 

Sam stared at Dean then turn to look outside with a sigh. Sam know that he should've told her about the dagger but in order for her to help them find Jack, she always want something in return. 

Besides Sam didn't want anything to do with her dagger. He may had feelings for her in the past but he still cares about her. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Jack just stared at Sabrina in awe. She gently put her hand on his cheek and guide her thumb across it. Sabrina's angelic touch made Jack hitched his breath and his knees shake a bit. He felt his body heat up as her blue and green eyes look right into his. Jack felt more safe than ever once he felt her touch.

"I'm Sabrina" Sabrina said softly and her voice is music to his ears. "I'm uh. . ." His mind went blank for a minute and couldn't process his words correctly. "Jack" Sabrina said and Jack let out a smile "yeah. Jack" he said. 

They stare at each other till a high pitch ring was heard in Jack's head. He pulled away from Sabrina, not wanting to hurt her and leaned against the vending machine as he grunt. Sabrina saw his glowing golden eyes through the reflection. Sabrina looked at him confused on what's going on. 

"Jack, are you okay?" Sheriff Barker stepped forward toward Jack. He try to form words but it ended with painful grunts. Sheriff Barker put her hand on his shoulder but he moved away slightly. With no control over his powers he used his powers to slam Sheriff Barker against the vending machine. In result she was knocked out and cracking the glass. 

Clark called out for his mother and rushed over towards her checking if she was okay. Sabrina dropped her acted and her cold smirk was visible. She watched as Jack walked out the lounge room to the hallway. Sabrina followed after Jack and observing him. He was hold on the walls for support him as he walk down the hallway. 

Every time he walked passes a light it explodes. Sabrina slowly follows behind him and was not bothered by the lights. It use to happened to her when she was in pain or losing control of her powers.

Jack took a turned around the corner and stopped few feet in front of Dean. Sabrina turned the corner and watch the scene play out.

"Hey" Dean called and Jack's eyes started to glow golden. But before Jack can do anything, Sam appeared behind him and electrocute him. Jack grunted once more as he dropped to the floor unconscious. The brother looked at each other then the boy not acknowledging Sabrina.

"Found him" a voice that made the boys tensed up. Dean looked behind Sam while Sam turned around. They were slightly confused about the outfit change. Sabrina smirk was wiped of her face as she stared at the brothers.

"Now, where's my dagger?"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

After Sabrina said that Sheriff Barker found them and put Sam, Jack and Sabrina in a jail cell while Dean is talking to her.

Sabrina walked around the cell a bit but was bored out of her mind. Neither one of the boys told her where her dagger is. She did found the boy first and was gonna bring him to the brothers but they found her and Jack.

Sabrina sat down next to Sam and she sighed. Sabrina raised her hand to snap her finger so she can go to her house. But Sam grab her hand and tossed her arm to her lap.

"What the hell Sammy" Sabrina exclaimed "no magic" Sam simply said. "Why not? I don't want to be in this cell. Just a snap of my fingers and I'll be in my house taking a nice bath" Sabrina said.

"Do you want your dagger or not?" Sam asked and Sabrina rolled her eyes. Sabrina looked at the boy and saw him moved. Then within a second he turned around and stared a both of them with his glowing eyes. 

"Woah. Easy, easy, easy. easy. easy. I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam said as he puts his hands up while Sabrina was unfazed. "You already hurt me" Jack said "I was trying to slow you down. You were about to. . . Are you alright?" Sam asked Jack. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes holding back a remark. "I don't. . . I. . . I was scared and when I'm scared, things happen. I can't stop them" Jack said "You're scared?" Sam questioned "because of the voices" Jack answered. "They were so loud and so angry" Jack explained. 

"Do you hear them now?" Sam asked and a few seconds of silence then Jack answers "no". Jack looked next to Sam and stared at the white haired woman. She was looking around the cell bored and the look in her eyes wasn't as bright as they were in the lounge room. It was much colder and darker. 

"Good, good" Sam chuckled nervously then he puts his hands down. Jack looked down feeling guilty for hurting the sheriff earlier. Sabrina glance at the boy in front of them not saying anything.

"I'm sorry" Jack said "what?" Sam asked. "Will you tell them that I'm sorry?" Jack asked Sam. "Yeah. Sure, of course" Sam said and Sabrina looked at Jack confused.

"You want to apologize?" Sam elbow Sabrina lightly while Jack nodded innocently. Once again there was silence.

"Jack. How are you. . . how are we talking right now? I-you're not even a day old. How do you know English?" Sam asked him. Jack smiled softly as the memories of his mother appeared in his head. "My mother taught me" he said "so you talk with her" Sam said confused. "I was her" Jack said and Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Okay. Well uh, your powers. . did she teach you those too?" Sam asked. "No" Jack said before looking at the cement wall at his side and walked towards it. "Jack, look, um before you were born, you-you opened a door to another world. Do you remember?" Sam asked Jack. Jack inhales before answering him "yes".

"Okay. Um can you do that again?" Sam said getting his hopes. Hoping that him and his brother could get their mom back. "I don't know. . . I-I have to find my father. He'll protect me" Sabrina tensed up. "Well, I would love to have a word to the man downstairs" Sabrina spat. 

"Jack, you got to listen to me. That's not really what Lucifer does" Sam said. "Lucifer? No, that's not his name" Sabrina and Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again. 

"My father is Castiel" a few seconds of silence.

"Baby in the trench coat?!" 

Jack looked at Sabrina confused and Sam glared a bit at Sabrina as she laugh loudly. "What? I always thought that he was Dean's boyfriend" Sabrina shrugged as her laugh began to fade. Sam ignored her and turned Jack as he sat down in front of the two "what?". 

"My mother, she said Castiel, he would keep me safe. She said that the world is a dangerous place. That- that's why I had to grow up fast. That's why I chose him to be my father" Jack explained. 

"Where is he?" Jack asked while Sabrina look at Sam and saw guilt and sadness in his eye. Sabrina knew the answer just by the look on his face and Sam was struggling to answer Jack's question. "He's dead. Isn't he?" Sabrina asked and Sam nodded. The look on Jack's face almost made Sabrina feel something. Almost. 

Jack notice that Sabrina was staring him and was captured by her eyes. Of course Jack felt feelings towards the half witch but the problem is that she doesn't feel anything. He doesn't why but he felt safe around her. 

Their stare was interrupted when Dean opened the door. Sabrina was the first one look away from the stare. "Alright, we're good to go" Dean told Sam and Sam stood up. "Really?" Dean nodded "yeah the sheriff-I gave her the talk" Dean said and Sabrina's face scrunched up in disgusted. "Really Dean, she has a son. I think she knows about the birds and the bees" Sabrina said.

Dean narrow his eyes at Sabrina and ignored her "she's gonna need a minute but she's cool" Dean said to Sam. "Let's take Damien and find some place quiet" Dean said as he made a click sound with his mouth. Sabrina rolled her eyes knowing what Dean was talking about. Jack is like her, he can't get hurt by a simply bullet. It might hurt a lot but won't kill him. 

"No, no, no, no. Dean, Jack is not evil. He-he- he's just a kid" Sam tried to reason. "Are you-he's Lucifer's son!" Dean stated "we need him" Sam said as he looked back at Jack. He saw Jack glancing at Sabrina who stopped paying attention to their conversation. Sam mentally curse in his head as he figured out what's going on. 

"What? Like-"

"Help!" 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

A few minutes after Dean left to see what's going on and the three were still in the cell. Then noises were and there was three people. One woman and two men in business suit with blue glowing eyes and Sabrina jumped up. "Angels" Sabrina growled. "Spellman" they all said in sync. 

A high pitched ring was heard in Jack's head again. Jack held his ears trying to block out the ring but it didn't work. One of the angels gripped the cell door and pull it of its hinges. Sam pushed Jack behind him as the angels walked in the cell. 

"Let's have some fun"

One of the men charged to Sabrina with their angel blade. He took the first swing and Sabrina easily dodge it. The angel tried to swing once more with his blade but Sabrina wrapped her hand around the angel blade. Sabrina felt a slight pain on her hand as she felt her hand being slit opened. Her blood dripped to the floor and out of her sight Jack notice it and was worried about the witch. 

The angel pushed the angel blade more into her hand but he notice that the blade was bending. The angel looked up at Sabrina's face and he turned pale as white. Sabrina's face wasn't her usual smirk on her face. Her face was replaced by a skull. It was all dirty and ancient. It was her skull. Her true face over thousands of years. 

Normally people died in a certain age well if you're Sabrina Spellman you will be able to live how long you want. Sabrina is part human and over years her human part decade. Sabrina master how to hid her true face and how to reveal it. 

"What? See something scary" Sabrina said as her face turned back to normal. Angel's force on the angel blade weaken and within a second Sabrina plugged her other hand in his chest and ripped his heart. Before the angel leaves it's body, she leans down and whisper to his ear. 

"ποιος φτερά δεν πετούν ο άγγελος πάντα πεθαίνει και βόλτες κάτω από τις κενές διαφάνειες"

The angel in the body light up and dies as well. Sabrina notice that Sam was writing something on the floor with his blood. Sabrina looked around for Jack and saw the other two angels taking him away. 

"Hey!" Sam called out and the angels looked at him. Before he can slam his hand to the symbol on the floor, they burst to dust. Both Sam and Jack looked at Sabrina and she drop her hand after snapping her fingers. 

Sabrina looked towards the boys "your welcome" she said. "Thank you" Jack said and Sabrina nodded not excepting a respond. Then the door swings opened and an angel walked the three. It's the same woman that interrupted her fun with the boy at Pirate Pete. 

Sam stepped out of the cell "don't" he warned her "or what" the angel smirks. Sabrina was about to step out of the cell but Jack lightly gripped her arm to prevent her to go outside. She looked at him confused and looked at his hand before ripping her arm away from him. She didn't go outside of the cell, she stayed by Jack's side. 

"Guess" Dean said as he appeared behind her. "Stay away from the kid" Sam told the angel and the angel look at the brothers before holding out her angel blade to Sam. "You're right" she said and all of them look at her confused. 

"If we can't have him" she plugged the angel blade into Jack's chest. "no one can". Sabrina felt something impaling in her chest. She looked down and there was nothing going in nor out of her. She felt pain at her chest. She watch as Jack on his knees in pain as he looked at the angel blade. 

Sabrina was so focus on Jack, she ignore the scream and the sound of a body dropping. She looked at her chest then his chest with her eyebrows furrowed. "Jack. . .Jack" Sam said and Jack gripped the blade and pulled it out "I'm fine" Jack said. Once the angel blade was pulled out of Jack, the pain in Sabrina's chest disappeared. Sabrina stared at him with so much confusion. 

"What the hell"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

They were outside and Sabrina was a few feet away from Jack. Sabrina looked down thinking what happened in the station as the paramedics took Clark to the hospital with his mother. While Sabrina was spacing out she didn't notice Jack stood up and walking to her. Sabrina felt a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Jack. 

Before Sabrina could say anything Jack spoke "What are you?" Sabrina stayed silent for a bit before answering. "I'm just like you" Jack's heart dropped a bit "are you my sister?" Jack asked. Sabrina was a bit surprised by his question "what! No. I'm half human too. I'm part human and witch" She quickly explain. Jack relaxed a bit and nodded. 

"Alright, lets go" Dean called out to the half mortals. The brothers turned around to go to their car but they jumped at the sight of Sabrina. Sabrina had her arms crossed and one of her eyebrows raised up.

"My dagger" She demanded and Sam cleared his throat while Dean rolled his eyes. "We get your dagger when we are at the bunker" Dean said before getting into his impala.

"Call out to me when you get it" Sabrina said before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Jack watched as she disappeared and remember what she said and he mutter.

"Call out to her"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
This is very long and next chapter is next episode. Every chapter is gonna be each episode through out the seasons. Also every time Sabrina appears she always has a smirk on her face. So your gonna see the word smirk a lot I think. Lol.

ποιος φτερά δεν πετούν ο άγγελος πάντα πεθαίνει και βόλτες κάτω από τις κενές διαφάνειες means Who's wing don't fly the angel will die and rides down the empty slides.

Its in Greek.


	3. TWO

3rd POV

"Bad idea. We should've just kept driving" Dean said as he walked down the hallways to their room with his keys in his hands. "Dude, you were hallucinating sheep on the road. We need a few hours" Sam told Dean. Dean unlocked the door and flick the switch on "this is nice" Jack commented. "Let's ward the room, get a bit, get a few hours of sleep and hit the road" Sam said as he put down his bag. 

Jack climbed on one of the bed and turned on the tv from the remote. Scooby-Doo appeared on the tv and Dean snapped his head towards Jack once he heard voices from the tv. "It's wonderful" Jack said. Jack was amazed at the tv but quickly erase when Dean snatch the remote out of Jack's hands. "Hey, no" Dean said before he glance at the tv and chuckled as he watches it. 

But he snapped out of it and turned off the tv. "No" he said when he turned it off "And you're on the couch, sport. Alright. So why don't you go over there. Sit down and here read a book" Dean chuck the bible at Jack. "We're out here in a few hours" Dean said as Jack looked at the title of the book and start read. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Time passes and Jack is now devouring on his burger as Sam painted the last symbol on the door. "You can slow down, you know. That stuff is not gonna disappear" Dean said to Jack. "You ever seen you eat, Dean" Sam told Dean but Dean ignored him and grabbed his beer. 

Dean took off the cap and Jack quickly grabbed hold on a beer and before he could open it Dean stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait. How old do you think you are?" "Three day, seventeen hours and forty two minutes" Jack answers. 

Dean looked towards Sam for him to approve and Sam just shrugged. Dean took a drink from his beer and placed it on the table and Jack copied him short after. Dean noticed and Sam just chuckled at the sight. Jack looked at the bible "this book, it mentions my father. Not Castiel but Lucifer" Jack said. 

"Yeah, he's big in the bible. Lot of screen time" Dean stated "you knew him?" Jack asked. "Well, he's not really an easy guy to know. He's kind of rough around the edges" Sam told him "he's Satan" Dean said plainly. "And that's bad?" Jack said confused. "Damn straight. See, he turned on his father, God" Dean explained. 

"God. He's in here too. Is he famous or something?" Jack asked Sam and he lightly chuckled. "Yeah, um, he basically made everything" Sam answers "yeah, then he skipped out. Leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer" Dean butts in. "So, God's like my grandfather. He's like family and that's good" Jack said "sometimes" Dean said as he went to grab his beer and put his feet up. 

Once again Jack copy Dean's actions but was a bit startled when Dean snapped at Jack "can you stop?". "So Jack, we know that Kelly taught you things before you were born. Obviously, you can make, you know, make people or things move with your mind. But um, what else you can do?" Sam asked and Jack looked at him confused. "I don't know" Jack said slowly not really knowing what Sam was asking about. 

"For instance, say you wanted to be someplace else right now. Could you?" Sam asked and Jack just continued looking at Sam with confusion. Dean rolled his eyes "can you teleport?" Dean said. "Teleport?" Jack said "If you wanted to be on the other side of that door. Right this instant, what would you do?" Dean asked. 

Jack looked towards the door, got up from his place and walks towards it. Then he opened it and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. "Great" Dean breathes out then a knock was heard on the door. "You know, it's possible that he's more human than all of us" Sam said before opening the door for Jack. 

"Like that" Jack said with a smile on his face as he feels like he accomplish something. "Come on, you're trying to tell me that you didn't pick up anything before you were born? That your father hasn't reached out to you" Dean said in disbelief. Jack looked past Dean as his smile went away and images of a pair of red eyes appeared in his mind. It also show a man that has be strap down to a chair. 

Dean stared at him as Jack's expression's changes "what?" he asked "Jack" Sam called out and Jack snapped out of it. "I'm good" Jack simply said. Then he remember something. 

Jack sat back down and turned towards Sam. "Sam, in this book it said something about someone being half witch and half human" the brother looked at each other with wide eyes. "I'm was thinking that could be Sa-" Dean's hand covered Jack's mouth preventing him to say her name. Jack looked at Dean weird. Jack tried to speak but words couldn't form through Dean's hand. 

Dean dropped his hand "don't say that name" he warned Jack. Jack eyebrows furrowed then looked at Sam who was nodded as he agree with Dean. "Why not?" Jack asked "it's because she'll come if we say her name" Sam explained. "And I don't want that psycho witch anywhere near me" Dean said and Jack looked at him confused. "Psycho?" Jack asked and Sam cleared his throat. "She has done very bad things over the years. She's not a really good person. She hurt a lot of people-".

"But she didn't hurt me" Jack said and Dean rolled his eyes again "it's because she needs something from us". "oh" Jack simply said "What does Sabrina-" Jack close his mouth once he realize what he said. 

Dean cursed in his head while Sam dropped his head a bit. They stayed like that for a few seconds but nothing happened. The brothers hoped that she missed the call so they can carry on their night. Another few seconds of nothing and they figured that she's not coming so they sighed in relief. But they quickly tensed up when the heard a voice behind Sam

"Well hell-" the voice quickly cuts off by itself. The brothers looked at the woman annoyed. While Jack look a bit frustrated but was a bit happy to see her again and the same feeling of feeling safe and secure returned. 

Sabrina was wearing all leather that hugged her body perfectly and her red leather jacket made her stand out. Her leather shirt was showing a bit of cleavage and her red heels gave her a bit of height, now she's around Jack's height. As for her white hair, it's still up in a high tight pony tail that she grew to love. 

Sabrina looked around the room in disgusted as she saw dust flying through the air. "This is absolutely not the bunker" Sabrina said "thanks Captain Obvious" Dean said earning an eye roll from Sabrina. "Why am I here?" She asked the boys and Dean pointed towards Jack "Jack accidently said your name" Sam said. 

Sabrina looked at Jack with a sigh. "Look Luci Jr., don't say my name if I'm not needed" Sabrina said to him as Dean snorted at the name. Jack nodded, not wanting her to get mad or annoyed with him. 

She looked at him a bit more before looking around the room while Jack continue staring at her with his blue eyes. Sam and Dean notice his stare and switch their eyes to Sabrina then back at Jack. "Oh great" Dean muttered so quietly while Sam is cleared his throat catching both Jack and Sabrina's attention. 

"Alright, I say we, uh, get some rest. It's been a long day. We're starting early tomorrow morning" Sam said before they all heard the floor creak outside the door. Sabrina saw a shadow passing the door at the bottom of the door. 

Sam stood up as Dean and him pulled out their guns. Dean signal Jack stop get away from the door and stand next to Sabrina. Sam went over to the door along with Dean by his side and Dean looked back at the young adults before opening the door. He grab the person and throw them to the floor making them groan in pain.

Sam stepped closer to see who it was while pointed his gun at the person. Sabrina simply looked down and just laugh silently as the person was in pain. It always was to Sabrina's amusement to see people in pain.

"Donatello?"

Sam asked. They glance at each other before looking back at Donatello.

"Sam? Dean? Is God with you?" Donatello asked the brothers causing all the boys looking at each other confused. While Sabrina rolled her eyes at the question.

Donatello began to stand up with the help from Dean, trying to catch his breath. "You okay?" Sam asked "pretty much. No soul, of course. Thanks to Amara. That's kind of like losing your appendix. You never really notice it until you had it" Donatello said.

Sabrina remember Amara and boy, they butted heads. Every time they met it will always ends with a fight. She was apart of the plan when the brothers, Cas, Lucifer, God and her went to take down Amara. But the back fire when God was dying. And as for Lucifer and Sabrina, they were always arguing and using their powers against each other. It was hell.

"But now when I come to a moral crossroad, I ask myself, 'what would Mr. Rogers do?' As soon as I nail that. I'm usually good" Donatello ramble.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked and Donatello took a deep breath. "Yes. That is the question we all must ask" Donatello said very seriously and Sabrina rolled her eyes. Dean sigh "why are you in Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Oh, uh. Well after God left, I said to myself. 'Donatello, you are so retired. I mean, who needs a prophet of God when there is no God?" Donatello laughed as he looked at the brothers.

Donatello was paying to much attention to the brothers. Sabrina walked over to the bed and sit down as Jack followed her like a lost puppy. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him but ignored and looked back the men.

"So a few days ago, I'm online. Checking out condos in Boca and I'm knocked off my feet by this weird wave of power. Not exactly like God's and not exactly like Sabrina's either. More like something new" Jack stood up from his seat and walked a bit towards Donatello and the boys as he was drawn to the conversation.

""Something fresh. I was dawn to it" Donatello's eyebrows furrowed "it's here" Donatello looked towards Jack and he felt his power coming from him. "Wow. Right here. It's you" Donatello said. "Who are you?" Donatello questioned "I'm Jack" Jack answered.

"Jack is a Nephilim" Sam told Donatello "a child of a human and angel" Donatello said astonished. "Archangel, actually. Um, Lucifer" Sam said "Lucifer?" The old man asked in amazed.

"And Donatello here is a prophet" Sam told Jack "which means he has a direct to God or heaven" Dean said. "Yes. Well, not so much anymore. But uh, look at you. The waves of power so intense" Donatello said.

Sabrina agreed with his statement. Jack's powers made it a bit easier for Sabrina to find him. She is as powerful as him.

"Maybe less human than we thought" Dean muttered to Sam. "Fascinating. You know, I've met your father. Your power's nothing like his. Not dark, not toxic" Donatello said but tense up at bit. "That's so?" Sam said "not yet" Dean huffed.

"Wait. I'm sensing a very powerful dark power" Donatello said.

"Sorry darling" Sabrina said as her back is leaning against the wall a few feet from the boys with her signature smirk. She used her powers to move around. "That was me" She added as Donatello visible sinks into his seat. They had met at least once and Donatello is terrified of her. Of course, he has heard stories about her when he was growing up.

"S-S-Sabrina" Donatello struggled to get his words out. "That's my name, Ninja Turtle" Sabrina said and as much as he hate the name that Sabrina gave to him. He can't fight her against it. He doesn't want to be turn into dust.

Donatello continue looking at her a bit more then glance towards Jack and back at Sabrina. "Sabrina please stand next to Jack" Donatello said softly to Sabrina. Not wanting her to snap his neck if it sounded anything harsh. Sabrina looked at the old man a bit before pushing herself off the wall and stood next to Jack.

"Holy cow!" Donatello yelled in amazement as he felt more power coming out of both of them. "What?" The brothers asked. Donatello was bouncing a bit in excitement as he turned to the brothers. "Their powers, they are complete opposites" Donatello pointed at Sabrina "she's dark" then pointed at Jack "he's light". "If they are near each other, it seems like their power are attaching at each others powers and it becomes very powerful. Its somehow linked" Donatello explained but everyone looked at him confused.

"I know it's confusing but stay with me. Uh... Sabrina cut your hand" Donatello said. Sabrina's eyes narrowed at him "please, you will understand too" Donatello pleaded. Sabrina sighed as she made a knife appeared and slit her right hand. Jack hissed in pain as he gripped his right hand. Sabrina's head snapped towards him as she saw the identical cut on his hand. She looked down at her hand and watched it healed and glanced at Jack's hand and watched his hand healed itself.

"So, their link?" Sam said and Donatello nodded. Sabrina thought about the incident at the station and she finally understands. "Not only that. It seems like their powers absorbs each other. Kind of that their each other's battery" Donatello said.

"Charge" Dean said "what?" Sam asked. "Cas told me that angel needs a person or a thing that they need power from and they get stronger" Dean explained. "But I'm not an angel" Sabrina pointed out "but you're half mortal and half witch" Donatello said and Sabrina shrugged it off.

Sam cleared his throat causing all of them to look at him and move on from the whole Jack and Sabrina thing. "If Jack are sending out a signal, strong enough to get Donatello here. The angels are still out there. I mean who knows what else might be listening? He needs protection" Sam said.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sabrina waited for the boys to show up at the tattoo parlor. She didn't want to be stuck in a car and listen to Dean's music. Also she was a bit confused about her and Jack's link and charge issue.

A few minutes later the boys walked into the building. "Finally! I was starting to think Dean's car was having some issues again" She said towards Dean. Dean glared at her as he remember the first time she had messed up his car and he couldn't drive it for a week.

After a few minutes later Jack was laying down shirtless which is a pretty sight for Sabrina. "Alright so, uh, it would be something like this right here" Sam place his hand on Jack's chest as the tattoo artist looked at the design. "You know what. Exactly like that" Sam added and the tattoo artist looked at Jack. "And you're cool with this?" He asked Jack "yeah" Jack answered.

"Turn the damn thing on and start buzzing" Dean said. "Yeah, we're siblings. Its kind of like a family crest" Sam said before pulling down the collar of his shirt and showing him his tattoo then went to stand next to Sabrina.

"You should get one too" Sam said then Sabrina felt a slight pinch and was shortly exploding sounds was heard. Sabrina looked over and watched as the tattoo artist was slam against the wall then fell to the floor. Sabrina let out a chuckled then move her attention back to Sam. "Look Sammy, I know how to cover my powers up from demons and angels unlike him" Sabrina nodded towards Jack as him and Dean talk.

"Unless you want me to pick up my shirt like all those years ago. You're a bit older now Sammy" Sabrina patted his shoulder before going towards Jack. "I think, uh, your machine fritz out there. Might want to get that looked at" Dean said and the tattoo artist shook his head then went back to work.

"This is gonna hurt" Sabrina muttered as she heard the buzzing noise.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Okey dokey" the man said "thank Chuck" Sabrina said relief that the pain was done. Jack has two tattoos instead of one. So both him and Sabrina went through pain that last a very long time.

"Looks good Jack" Sam compliment and Jack looked down his chest then both the tattoos disappeared from his body. Sabrina groan knowing that him and her went through the same pain for nothing.

"Well, there's your second sign" Dean muttered towards Sam before paying the artist. Sabrina huffed before snapping her fingers and disappear.

Jack looked at the same spot where Sabrina was and felt bad. He didn't mean for him to put her in a lot of pain. He didn't want her to disappear neither. Jack let out a small sigh before putting his shirt on and follow Dean out the building.

Sam notice Jack's looks when he sees Sabrina and how he acts when she is around. He figured it out in the police station and it was pretty obvious. Sam knows that Jack is dawn to Sabrina and has feelings towards the white hair girl. It use to happened to him when Sam first met Sabrina and it took two to three years to get over his feelings with the help of Dean. Now Jack is going through the same thing. Sam doesn't want Jack to be heartbroken like he was when Sabrina shows no interested to him.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sabrina flopped down to her very large bed not bothering taking off her clothes or shoes. It's not comfortable to sleep in leather but at this point she doesn't care. She close her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"Sabrina"

Sabrina growl at the voice that was calling out to her. She doesn't want to get up but she slowly crawl out of her bed and snap her fingers.

She wasn't in the mood of making deals or trying to get killed at this moment.

She appeared outside of the building and was next to the garbage cans. Now she was furious. She turned around to find her next victim but came across a young man looking down as he was sitting down next dumpster.

"Jack?" Sabrina called out and Jack's head snapped up towards her. Sadness was written all over his face and Sabrina's anger went down a bit.

Jack said nothing and stared back down to his lap. Normally Sabrina will disappeared and ignore the problem. But instead she sigh and sit down on the dirty floor across from him.

Silence fill the space between them. She hasn't handle this situation for a very long time, when her aunts and cousin were alive. Sabrina opened her mouth trying to think what she'll say.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked and Jack looked back at her. "Dean thinks I'm a monster waiting to turn evil. And something about lions" Jack answered. Sabrina chuckled "that's a normal Winchester's conversation" she said but Jack didn't find it amusing.

So she cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, Dean can screw off. You're good and uh, your powers are good. . . Uh" Sabrina struggle to the words out of her mouth. Jack looked confused on what she is saying. "I suck at this" Sabrina muttered before banging her head lightly against the brick wall.

There was silence once again besides the cars driving by. Sabrina sighed giving it another shot. "Your name is Jack. You're a Nephilim. You're Lucifer's son" Jack looked down. "But you're not him" Jack's head shot up.

"I've met your father and he's a terrible person. He's pure evil. But you, Jack you're good. You're good and innocent. Dean may not see that but I'm sure Sam does and Donatello too-" "what about you?" Jack cut her off. "What?" Sabrina questioned "do you think I'm good?" Jack asked.

Sabrina stayed silent for a bit and Jack's face falls and was about to teleport to somewhere else. "Yes" Sabrina spoke "I do think you're good" she said. Which caused Jack to softly smile "I also think you're so much more. Let Dean say what he has to say because we both know that you're not a monster. That you're not evil. You are a good person Jack" Sabrina said and Jack smiled at her.

"You're good too" Jack said and Sabrina raised her eyebrows "no I'm not" she shook her head. "You don't know what I've done" she mutters towards him. "I may not know. But Sam told me the times you helped them" Jack said. Sabrina looked back at time and realize how long ago it was.

"Dean tells me that you're a bad person and you're psycho" it was now Sabrina's turn to look down. "But I don't see that" Sabrina looked up at him with her blue eyes. "When I'm around you. . . I feel safe and I love being around you" Sabrina almost let out a smile but she figured out it was the way she looked. That how she attract all the men and sometimes women.

Jack notice the look on her face "I don't think of you as a pretty face" Sabrina looked at him. "I think you are so much more" Sabrina let out a real smile along with a little laugh when Jack used her words.

"How old are you?" Sabrina asked with a small smile. "Three day, twenty hours and thirty minutes" Jack answered. "Well for a three day year old, you know how to make a girl smile J" Sabrina said. Jack looked at her confused "J?". "It's a nickname" Sabrina explain and Jack nodded.

"How old are you?" Jack asked and Sabrina let out another laugh. "You should never ask a woman that" Sabrina joked as she shifted around "oh" Jack said. "Sorry" Jack apologies and Sabrina look back at him.

"Do you want me real age?" Sabrina asked and Jack nodded. Sabrina sighed before answering "one thousand one hundred and twenty-two". Jack looked confused but shocked at the same time "but how are you-" "young?" Jack nodded. "It's my powers. After I signed my freedom away I get to live and stay young forever. It one of the perks of being a witch" Sabrina answered.

Silence filled the air "I'm glad I met you" Jack said out of nowhere. Sabrina let out a smile again "likewise J" Sabrina said. In the corner of Sabrina's eye she saw Sam walking towards them. That was her cue to leave. Jack notice Sam as well and looked back at Sabrina.

"Well, it's been a long night and I have to go to sleep" Sabrina said standing up. She was about to snap her right hand but Jack grabbed her other hand. Sabrina looked down at Jack "goodnight Sabrina" Jack said "goodnight J" Sabrina said back and his hand glide down her hand and let go of her. Within a second she disappeared and let Jack with a smile on his face.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °


	4. THREE

3rd POV

"I'll call her" Sam said to Dean and his brother immediately shook his head. "Don't" Dean said as he examine Sabrina's dagger in his hands. Sam looked up from his computer to Dean confused "don't what?" Sam asked. "Don't call her. As long we don't call her we can have the dagger as long as we want" Dean waved the dagger around. 

"Dean, we made a deal" Sam told him and Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well, she doesn't know we are here so I'm keeping it" Dean said before staying up from his seat. "Come on Dean. Remember the last time we broke a deal with her" the brothers shiver at the memory. 

It was six years ago, the Winchesters and Castiel needed help on taking down Dick Roman and the Leviathans. So they ask for her help. She was willing to help them for exchange of a head of a certain witch but the men didn't held up there end of the bargain because Dean and Castiel were sent to Purgatory. But once they came back, they weren't gonna do the job so after waiting for a few months she decided to pay them a visit. Once they told her no.

She turned towns to dust and people into little pieces. She hurt a couple of hunters and a few of them include Jody and Garth. The image of bloody Jody and Garth were glue to the Winchester's minds. 

Dean shook his head before leaving the bunker to help out Missouri. "Why doesn't Dean give her dagger back?" Sam look at his left side and found Jack standing there. "Because uh, that dagger can actually hurt Sabrina. She wants it back but Dean doesn't want to give it-" "Is he going to kill her?" Jack was worried about her. Yes, Jack seen what she can do so far but if Dean has her dagger. He has the power to kill her along with him. 

"I don't know" Sam let out a sigh as he stood up "Come on Jack" Sam walk out of the room with Jack on his tail. They walked into another room that looked identical to the room that they were at. "Alright, you're gonna train" Sam told him and Jack looked at him confused "train me. For what?" Jack asked.

"I've seen what you can do, Jack. You're powerful but you need to be able to control it. You know? and focus" Sam told Jack.

"So I won't hurt anyone anymore" Jack said to Sam and he nodded. "Exactly" he respond.

Sam pulled out a pencil and showed it to Jack. "See this pencil" Sam said and Jack nodded. Sam place the pencil in front of Jack "I want you to move it. With your mind" Sam said. "That's it" Jack looked up towards Sam. "That's it" Sam reply and Jack looked down at the pencil then looked back at Sam. Sam gives him a reassuring smile and Jack looked back at the pencil as he focus on moving the pencil. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"I can't" Jack shook his head after he dropped his hand you n front of the pencil. "Nothing. I'm useless" Jack told Sam. Sam cleared his throat before speaking "Alright, alright, Jack. When you used your power, what was it like?" Sam asked Jack "I don't" Jack paused. "It's like breathing. Blinking. It just happen" Jack said. 

"Even with Asmodeus? That just happened?" Sam asked with his eyebrows furrow. Jack shook his head "no, he made me. It was like. . . He was in my head". "Okay. Um, imagine doing that-" "No!" Jack burst out "no? Why not?" Sam asked him. 

"Because I don't want to. It's just- I can't do this! And you keep staring at me. Waiting!" Jack yelled out. Sam stared at him as he place his hand on the table and cleared his throat. "You know what? Let's take a break" Sam said before showed Jack a soft smile. "Really?" Jack looked up at Sam as he stood up from his seat and smiled at Jack. 

"Yeah. I'll go get food. You stay here, try to relax. When I get back, we'll try again" Sam said showing Jack another smile before leaving.

A few minutes went by and those few minutes turn into a hour. Jack figured that Sam wasn't really coming back anytime soon. Jack grabbed the pencil and sat down in a darker corner. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"Sabrina".

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Sabrina" a faint whisper was heard in her head. At this moment she was at her house trying to break the link between Jack and her. But there was nothing.

Sabrina recognized the voice and a faded smirk appeared on her face as she shut her very large spell book. She looked at the mirror and looked up and down her body.

Her snowflake hair was down and loose as her curls reach down pass her shoulder. Her dark makeup was noticeable and matches her black leather jacket and pants. To top it all off, her blood red shirt was shown underneath the jacket.

She nodded approve of her outfit and snapped her fingers. Without a blink she appeared in a room filled with books and a table in front of her.

Sabrina's dark lips formed into a smirk once she realize where she's at. She took off her leather jacket and place it on a chair. Then she looked around for anyone and saw a dark figured in a dark corner of the room. It's back was leaning against the wall and it's eyes were close.

Sabrina walked towards the shadowy figured silently and the figured began to form. She narrow her eyes to get a better look at the figured and said.

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes snapped opened and quickly notice the white haired girl standing in front of him. "What are you doing?" She asked and Jack showed her the pencil. "Pencil?" She questioned "I moved the pencil" Jack said before setting the pencil down on his lap.

"Congratulation" Sabrina confusingly said and Jack sighed. "Sam wants me to move the pencil" Jack looked at Sabrina. She raised the eyebrow still not getting the concept. "With my mind" Jack added and Sabrina let out a small oh.

"That's all?" Jack nodded as a response. "But I can't do it" Jack said and Sabrina was about to speak but Sam's yells cut her off.

Out of now where Sabrina disappeared as Sam walked into the room. "Jack, what are you doing?" Sam asked Jack once he saw him sitting in the corner. Once again Jack pulled out the pencil and showed it to him.

"I moved the pencil" Jack said and Sam's body relaxed a bit. "Okay, look, I know this isn't exactly fun-" "no. It's the opposite of fun" Jack cut off Sam. "Okay, but why is it so hard? I've seen you throw people across the room. I've been thrown across the room by you. I've seen you open a gate to Hell and now nothing?" Sam stated. "It doesn't make sense" Sam added.

Jack looked at Sam and saw a bit of movement behind him. He saw white hair in another dark corner of the room but didn't say anything. He didn't want Sam to kick her out or anything.

"It makes sense if I'm evil" Jack said and saw Sabrina sit up. "What?" Sam asked "just go, please" Jack begged Sam then looked behind him and stared at blue and green eyes. Sam didn't notice his action "no, Jack. Why do you think you're evil?" Sam asked him.

"When I look at you. Jack, that's not what I see" Sam started but was stopped by Jack. "Yeah well, Dean see it" Sabrina leaned forward a bit. "That's why he says" Jack trailed off as he look at Sabrina. He was deciding in his head to say it or not so he looked away and said "He said he'd kill me".

Jack look back up at Sabrina's figured in the corner and saw her blue and green eyes weren't the same thing when he saw her. Now its darker. Almost like the color of her eyes went a few shades darker. It kind of fright him a bit.

"He what?" Sam asked in anger and disbelief. "And maybe he should. Mom said I could be good. That I had a choice to be good. It was up on me but she's dead because of me. I've only been on Earth for a few days and I've already hurt people. I've already done bad things. And no matter how hard I try. I can't. . . I can't do the one good, stupid thing you want me to do. . . So. . . I must be evil. Like Lucifer" Jack spoke in anger.

He doesn't want to be evil or end up like his true father but so far it's been heading down that road. Jack looked pass Sam once again and looked at Sabrina and she just stared at him almost speechless.

"Jack. . ." Sam trailed off "listen". "Asmodeus tricked you. Dean. . ." Sabrina shifted silently as she heard the name of Asmodeus. "None of that is your fault. I think that, uh, after everything that's happened. You're probably scared to use your powers and me pressuring you certainly isn't helping" Sam said before showing a soft smile to the floor. "Really" Jack let out "really" Sam replied.

"What do you say we call it? Until I figured out a better way. How does that sound?" Sam questioned. "It sounds good" Jack nodded "good. Now come on" Sam said to Jack as he held out his hand to him which Jack took.

Sam looked around the room but his eyes shortly fell on the black leather jacket on the chair. He slowly walked towards the chair and gently grabbed the piece of clothing. Sam looked around to see if anyone else was in the room but there was no one other than them. He was pretty sure that it wasn't Jack's and he knows it wasn't his.

"Jack?" Sam called out and Jack looked up at him and he froze at the sight of the jacket in Sam's hands. He knows that the brothers didn't like her mainly Dean. But she was the only person that can keep him calm even though she is very clueless on feelings.

"Um" Sam stared at Jack waiting for an answer. Before Jack can go further a light blub exploded behind Sam. Both of the boy's heads snapped their head and Jack jumped a little bit at the sudden event.

"Hello Sammy" Sam gulped at the cold yet angelic voice behind him. His grip on the leather jacket tighten while he slowly turned around.

There she was. So perfect and light yet so ruin and dark. Her angel like face had a cold stare and her smirk wasn't on her face. Sam was a bit surprised that Sabrina's hair was down. It was always up in a tight high ponytail and there was a very few times that she had it down.

Their eyes were locked into a stare that Sam couldn't look away. He watched as her pupils dialect in her eyes and his eyes widen then duck as the pencil that Jack has been holding stuck the wall that was behind Sam. Jack jumped once again while Sam began to raise up.

"Where is my dagger Sammy?" Sabrina asked and Sam looked down to his feet. Sabrina clenched her jaw as a few more lights exploded. Hearing the glass breaking and falling to the floor was straight out of a horror film. The lighting of the room and hallways was dimmed as one or two light bulbs weren't broken.

"Where is my dagger!" Sabrina want nothing more than her prized possession. No one breaks a deal with Sabrina Spellman.

"Sorry Dean" Sam muttered to himself before looking up at Sabrina. "Dean has it" Sabrina let out her signature smirk within a second she was in front of Sam. "Now was that so hard?" She pats Sam's cheek then disappearing.

"I'm sorry Sam" Jack said and Sam looked at him. He knows that Jack didn't really know the deal so he doesn't blame him. Jack doesn't really know about Sabrina Spellman.

"It's okay Jack"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Jody, Dean, Patience and her father walked out of the being where the supernatural creature was killed. Thanks to Patience's ability they all made it out alive.

Patience looked up to her father and looked back at the hunters who were discussing about the creature. A terrible feeling appeared in her stomach and had a somewhat vision.

There was a girl with hair as white as snow, laughing as she hear grunts or moans of pain in the background. She also notice that she can only see the woman and Dean facing each other.

"Guys!" Patience yelled out catching everyone's attention. "Something is coming" she said and both of the hunters pulled out their guns and hold it up. Patience grabbed a hold of her father's hand waiting for something or someone appeared.

But nothing happened it was dead silent for a few moment. Then the wind started to pick up and the light to flicker caught everyone's attention. They twisted around as Baby's lights shine on them almost blinding them. Dean pat his jacket pocket as he feels the keys of the impala move a bit.

"Dean" a deep demonic voice sang behind them making everyone turned white including Dean. Both Jody and Dean knew who this is and deeply terrified. Mainly Jody because she was at death's door the last time she heard the voice.

The grouped turned around slowly and steadily. The same woman from Patience's vision was in front of them. But her eyes were different. It wasn't a blue color, they were black. She was looking at the one and only Dean Winchester.

You can visibly see her hands shake in anger. Look up further you can tell she was clenching her jaw tightly light and her head shakes a bit.

"Sabrina" Jody and Dean let out a breath. She didn't change her stance. Dean look back a bit at his car knowing that her dagger was in the front seat hidden under the passenger's seat. "Did you miss me?" That same demonic voice come out of her mouth before Patience's father fell to his knees in pain. He looked down his stomach and just saw a very large cut on his clothing as blood started coming out of it.

"Dad!" Patience yelled out as she kneels down to put pressure on his wound. Dean watches as the scene unfold before his eyes. "Where's my dagger?" Sabrina asked as her eyes black eye staring into Dean's green eyes.

"I don't have it" Dean lied and Sabrina knew. Sabrina's eyes looked at Patience and she started to feel very dizzy. She felt something dropped on her cheek so she went to touch it. She draws her fingers back and her fingers were coated with red blood.

Patience had blood streaming down her eyes, nose, ears and a bit from her mouth. The world began to spin so fast then her back hits the earth's surface. It was also getting harder to breathe for her.

"Where is my dagger?" Sabrina asked again and the winds picked up even harder and the lights from the impala were getting brighter and brighter by the second. "God damn it Sabrina. I don't know" Dean lied once again.

"Fine! Let's make it three!" Sabrina shouted and Jody began to cough up a lot. She felt her legs give out and began to throw up. But it wasn't a regular throw up. It was blood. Dean looked down at Jody guilty. Sam warned him but he didn't listen.

"Are you a man that keeps his word? Or you're a man that let's everyone die" Sabrina questions Dean and he stood silent. The sound of everyone in pain is making Dean break. "One last time! Where is my dagger?" Sabrina asked.

Dean still remind silent "the father has a minute to life, the daughter 50 seconds to life and poor Jody, she has 30 seconds to life" Sabrina said revealing a smirk on her face.

Dean glared at her with burning passion of hate filled in his eyes. "Fine!" Dean yelled before walking over to his car. He his hand dig under the passenger's seat and grabbed the dagger. He close his car door and tossed the dagger to the ground in the middle of him and her.

Sabrina's smirk grow bigger at the sight of her dagger. She reached out her left hand and the daggered appeared in her hand. Her eyes finally turned back to normal blue and green color. She looked around the dying people then her dagger and laugh at the situation.

Sabrina's laughter went down a bit but had her smirk glued on her face. "Pleasure doing business with you" Sabrina said to Dean in her normal voice then she disappeared.

Once she disappeared there was no blood. No cut. No bloody throw up. No one even has a single scratch.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"Castiel" Jack whispers with tears in his now glowing golden eyes. He was about to walk away but a certain name stopped him.

"By the way, the thousand year old psycho almost killed Jody and Missouri's family" Dean told Sam. "What?" Sam asked "oh yeah" Dean said then glared at Sam "wonder who told her" Sam looked away from his brother. "It was part of the deal" Sam said not wanting Jack to get into more trouble with Dean.

"Well, you almost got everyone killed" Dean said getting up in Sam's face. "You should have given her dagger back in the first place" Sam told Dean and he rolled his eyes. "You're lucky that no one got killed tonight" Dean said before walking toward the doorway but stopped.

"I'm going to kill her one day" Dean said before exiting the room. Jack's body shrink a bit in fear. He doesn't want Sabrina to be dead. He cares too much for the powerful witch.

Sam also did care about the witch but there were times that he will agree then she needs to be put to an end. But now she's somehow linked to Jack. Sam can't let neither one of them to die. For two different reasons.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °


	5. FOUR

3RD POV

Jack watches as his mother says kind and safe words to him. His room was silent except his deceased mother and a bit a muffles voice from Sam and Dean Winchester echoes through the bunker. His eyes dance on his mother taking in every feature of her body and faint smile on how much they look like. 

"Sabrina"

A few seconds later, a warm feeling spread inside his chest. A wave of an unfamiliar yet familiar feeling washed over him. A smile creep on to his smile as the feeling grew within a second.

"You called?"

Jack looked up from his mother on the screen to look at the white hair woman that was in front of him. Wearing her red leather jacket and the rest was all back, that make her hair pop out. Just the sight of her made him smile more. 

"I wanted to ask you something. It's been bugging me for a while" 

Sabrina raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue but he just looked at her waiting for her to respond. So there was silence for a few seconds "okay" Sabrina finally responds and Jack carried on. 

Jack sat a bit straighter and he was ready to ask the question. "How did you meet Sam and Dean?" Sabrina was taken back at the question but the same time not surprised that he asked.

"That was a very long time ago, Jack" She simply respond. "But, how did you guys meet?" Jack asked once more "how about you go asked Sam and Dean. I'm sure their version is a bit more funnier than mine" Sabrina said and Jack look at her confused, wondering why she not telling him. 

"Just say this" 

Sabrina walked into a corner as she hear footsteps coming towards Jack's room and right before she disappeared she said.

"Riverdale, October 2009" 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

RIVERDALE, OCTOBER 16, 2009

"Hey Dean, I found a case" Sam looked up from his laptop to look as his brother who was sipping his beer. "What is it?" Dean said after he swallow the liquid in his mouth. "It's a town called Riverdale and get this there has been 5 bodies that has been found without a heart within this month" Sam explain to his brother. 

"Sound like our kind of thing" Dean told his brother before getting up and setting down his beer. "Yeah" Sam responds as he closed his laptop "Lets get packing" Dean said. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"FBI?" Sheriff Keller question the boys who revealed their fake FBI ID. "Yes Sheriff" Dean answered him as he and his brother tugged away their belongings. Sam cleared his throat which catches the Sheriff's attention "what can you tell us about the bodies?" Sam asked and the Sheriff let out a sigh. 

"I never seen anything like this. A few teenagers were going to Sweetwater River and came across one of the bodies then I had my men sweep the woods and they came across the other body. When days go by more bodies starting to appear. No murder weapon. No fingerprints. No witnesses. Nothing" Sheriff Keller explained and the brothers gave each other glances as they are trying to figure out what creature causes this. 

"Can we look at the bodies?" Sam asked the Sheriff and he nodded before walking away from the brothers. Dean turned towards his brother "what are we against? Werewolf? Witch?" Dean asked "I don't know" Sam told his brother and started to walk toward the room where it held the bodies. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

PRESENT

"Agent Boham, Agent Seger, Special Agent Anderson- these all are you?" Jack asked the brother as he flipped through the fake FBI IDs. "Yeah sometimes" Sam said "I thought lying was wrong" Jack says as he still go through the IDs. Dean rolled his eyes at Jack and ignored what he just said. "Alright, here we go. Victim's name was Bailey. His wife, Erica died six months ago from a heart thing out of the blue. Question is why did she come back from the dead and knife his ass?" Dean stated. 

"People come back?" Jack asked the brother "when people die and their soul can't move on-" "They are called ghosts and hang around makes them go looney tunes. They go crazy" Dean cuts Sam off to explain harshly to Jack.

"Yeah, since when does a ghost kills somebody then walks out the front door?" A voice come behind of the brothers and besides Jack. They all turned their head in the speed of light and their eyes laid on the white haired witch. Dean immediately pulled out his gun and pointed towards her forehead. 

"Dean?" Sam said and Jack just sat there frozen as they both watch the conflict between Dean and Sabrina. "Come on Dean, pull the trigger" Sabrina said as her eyebrows rise in amusement. Flashes of the other night when everyone but him almost got killed by her doing. Knowing it wouldn't kill her but it will make him feel really damn good. So he pulled the triggered. 

But nothing made a sound other than a click in his gun, singling it that the gun was empty and both Jack and Sam's release their breath that they were holding in. Dean pulled back and looked toward the gun as he check and reveals that there were no bullets in the gun. "Son of a-" "looking for these" Sabrina shake her hand a bit and the sound of all the bullets hitting against each other made Dean glared at her and reach for it. Before he could have reach for her hand, she pulled back and curled her hand into a fist, crushing the bullets. Of course using her magic to make the bits of pieces of bullets into dust before opening her hand to show what she did to the bullets to the boys. She puts her hand to her mouth and blow the dust into Dean's face causing him to glare at her more which made her lips curled up into a smirk. 

"Well, it's been fun. I'll see you boys later" Sabrina said before snapping her finger and disappearing. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

RIVERDALE, OCTOBER 16, 2009

"Victim's name is Archie Andrews. Age 18. He was one of the recent bodies that has been found. Father, Fred Andrews is deceased and mother, Mary Andrews is out of town. Caused of death is having no heart" Dean read the information from the file out loud. 

Sam removes the sheet down to his torso and both of the brother's eyes landed on the big hole on the left side of his chest that reveal his insides. Dean turn his head as he face turned white while Sam's stomach was turning and keeping his food down in his stomach. 

Sam looked closer into the hole and he notice that there was no heart like the file stated. "There is no heart" Sam told his brother and still not looking very well. Sam pulled the sheet over the dead body and the brothers heard the door open and watch Sheriff Keller walk into the room. "You know, Archie Andrews was my son's friend. Archie was well respected even after everything that happened in this god forsake town." 

"Everything that happened?" Sam asked and the Sheriff nodded "we had murders, Black Hoods, gang wars, drug lords and something about a Gargoyle King too. That was a year ago, it was all peaceful until now" Sheriff explained. "Gargoyle King?" Dean muttered under his breath. 

"Anyways, I hope you guys have more luck than us" Sheriff Keller said before getting out of the room. "They had a Gargoyle King?" Dean said out loud and Sam raised his eyebrows " I guess so" he responded. "Okay. What could've done this?" Dean asked Sam. "A witch maybe?" Sam said and Dean shrugged. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

The brothers were walking around Riverdale High, after school has ended trying to find any sort of evidence that will help them figure out who or what did this. Sheriff Keller told them that the bodies were students who were in rolled in Riverdale Highschool. There were a few students here and there who giving them weird looks. 

The brothers walked into the student lounge and saw a group of students were talking but stopped till they saw the agents. "I'm Agent Parker" Dean pointed towards Sam "that's my partner, Agent Eden" Sam gave a slight nod towards the students. "We need to ask you some questions about-" "the dead bodies" One of the students finished the sentence. Dean nodded and the same student sighed. His black hair was covered by his crown like beanie and leather jacket revealed a snake on the back.

One of the other student stood up catching everyone's attention and everyone notice the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't" the student said before rushing out of student lounge. Dean looked at his brother signaling to follow her and Sam got the message and walked out of the room.

Sam watched as she go around the corner and Sam placed his hand on his gun to be prepared for an attacks. But once he turned around the corner he saw her in a ball like shape position with her head down. Sam can see the tears dripping down her face and hitting her light blue jeans.

"Hey" Sam softly said and the girl looked up and quickly wiped her tears behind standing up. Her nose and eyes was slightly red from crying and her cheeks were red as well but with tear stains.

"Um. Hi" She said very quietly and her eyes connected with his green ones. Her eyes were crystal blue with a hint of green which made Sam memorized. "I'm sorry. It's just Archie. Oh my god. Archie" a few more tears escaped her eyes. "It's okay" Sam pulled her into a hug trying to keep her calm. Feeling her body shake against his as she cries into his chest.

Sam slowly let go of the girl and once again she wiped away her tears. She looked up again and they connect eyes once more. There were no words spoken. Sam got a better look of her and he wasn't memorized, he was astonished. Ruby was out of Sam's head and all he can think of is the woman in front of her.

"Sorry again. It's just, he was my best friend since we were kids and now he's dead. I don't know what to do" she said and Sam nodded slightly at the information that was given. "Did Archie had any enemies?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"He use to when we were juniors. He would get mixed up with G&G" "G&G?" Sam interrupted. "Gryphons and gargoyles, its a game that has the Gargoyle King" she explained to him. "He was marked for sacrifice but he ended everyone's quest. He had some trouble with my best friend's dad, Hiram Lodge. But Archie told me that they were fine after he saved Hiram's life" she finished.

"Do you know what the Gargoyle King looks like?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Yeah. I have a few things and files in my house about Gargoyle King. Do you think it's coming back?" Sam was hesitant but nodded and the girl sighed.

"Do you mind if we come by your house some time later? So we can look at the files about the Gargoyle King" Sam said and she nodded. "Yeah, come by. Anything to help you guys catch it" she said.

"Sam" Dean said coming right behind Sam. "I better get going" the girl said "I'll see you later agents" the girl said before walking away from them.

"Hey" Sam called out to her and made her turn around. "What's your name?" Sam asked and she gave them a weak smile.

"Betty Cooper"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

PRESENT

It was night time and Jack is digging down towards the coffin while the brother walk away from the boy to argue about Dean's behavior.

Sam interrupted Dean and said "what about the stunt you pulled earlier in the car?". Dean rolled his eyes at his brother as a response and Sam give a small slap one of Dean's arms.

"I'm serious Dean. We were in a public neighborhood. Anyone could've saw you." "Well, no one did" Dean interrupted and Sam shook his head slightly, clearly disappointed jn his brother.

While the brother continue arguing Jack heard a familiar voice. "Hi J" He looked up from the semi hole and looked behind. To come across Sabrina sitting on top on of the gravestones.

"Hello" Jack smiled at her which she return with a smirk. After a couple days of showing some sort affection towards Jack. She decides to go back in her ways just like the other day. She refused showing anymore affection towards anyone.

Jack looked at her confused, wondering why she's here. "Did someone called you?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't always have someone to call me to make me appeared" Sabrina said before turning her head towards the older men.

"Isn't that right boy!" She shout out to them and their attention was pointed towards the witch. Once again Dean pulls out his gun and this time he didn't hesitate to pull the triggered, he pulled the triggered a few times.

All the boys watched as the bullet in pale into Sabrina's chest and torso. She glance towards at Jack and watch the bullet wounds appear in his chest and torso. She looked down towards her chest and watch as her blood come out of the bullet holes and drip down her shirt to the gravestone and ground. "You know that they don't effect me right" Sabrina said unimpressed. "And whatever happens to me" points towards Jack "happens to him" she finishes.

Sam run towards Jack making sure that he was okay as both of the brothers watch as the supernatural creatures heal. The bullets inside Sabrina were pulled out with her magic.

"But sure as hell can make you bleed" Dean said through his gritted teeth and Sabrina looked down her shirt. "You own me a shirt" she told Dean as she felt her blood on her shirt stick on her skin.

Sabrina huffed as she tug her leather jacket off before pulled her shirt up and off her body. Once again Dean rolled his eyes while Sam and Jack couldn't look away. Sam has seen her with a shirt before but he was shocked on her sudden actions. Jack was just staring at her confused on what was going on but feeling a bit. . . funny towards the shirtless girl. But the next second he looked up trying to avoid anymore eye contact with her smooth skin.

Once she took off the wet bloody shirt and putting on her leather jacket again. She wasn't ashamed about her body, she loves it. Sabrina looked around seeing the boy's expression. "What? It was Dean's fault" she said and Dean glare at her once more. Dean turn towards Jack and said "keep digging" causing Sabrina to roll her eyes.

"Get out of the hole" she told Jack and he step out of the small hole and still avoid her body. Sabrina notice his lack of contact with her and took a step towards him.

Jack felt soft fingers touching his face making him look directly into a pair of piercing blue eyes. A mischievous grin grow on her face and she feels him relax under her touch. Her other hand travel up his left arm causing him to have goosebumps. Her hand stopped as her hand was wrapped around the back of his neck.

The touch made the unfamiliar funny feeling inside of him grew more and more within a second. Sabrina lead in a very inches and whispers "don't be afraid to look" before disappearing.

Jack almost call her back out again as he crave for her touch but did not do so.

"He got a boner"

Jack heard Dean grumble out loud before asking out loud "what is a boner?". The brothers freeze not knowing what to say to the child like adult. "Keep digging" Dean said avoiding the question along with his brother who didn't say anything.

Jack shrugged before turning towards the grave but all the dirt was out of the way and the coffin was visible. He looked towards the dirt pile on the side of him and notice the writing engrave to it.

'Your welcome'

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

RIVERDALE, OCTOBER 16, 2009

A knock was heard through out the Cooper's house causing a certain blonde to race over to the door. The blonde open the door and came across the two fake agents. "Agents" Betty gestured the brothers into her house. "Betty" Sam said and she gave him a smile "um, I'm going to get the stuff" she point towards the stairs before walking upstairs. 

Dean watches as the blonde disappeared upstairs "why are we here Sammy?" he asked his brother. "Maybe it's not a witch or werewolf or vampire. Sheriff Keller said that they had a Gargoyle King, well maybe its coming back" Sam explain and Dean understands but confused on why they were the Cooper's household. 

"But why are we at a high schooler's house?" Dean asked "She has some information about the Gargoyle King" Sam said and Dean nodded before looking around the clean house. Dean came across a few pictures and he will admit that she's very attractive but he didn't really have the same feeling for her like Sam. Sam just wants to be around the blonde and didn't want to let go but it was wrong. 

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Betty carrying a box with files, cups, photos, drawings and masks. She settled the box on the dining table and the brother looked through the box. Sam reads through one of the files while Dean looked at the cups that use to hold poison liquid. 

Betty watch as their eyes run through the objects so she start explaining "The Gargoyle King is suppose to be a fiction character in a game called 'Gryphons and Gargoyles'. It all started in a place called 'The Sister Of Quiet Mercy' it was originally was a made up creature to scare the girl in there and play the game. But somehow it got out to Riverdale and students in late 1980's started playing the game at night in school and one of the students found two goblets filled with blue liquid in the girl's bathroom and one of them is fill with poison. You have to flip the coin and fate decides which on you'll drink. But the student didn't take the challenge so the principle suffered the consequences by drinking the poison one. The same student saw the Gargoyle Kings that same night but didn't tell anyone until a couple weeks later. It stopped after that night and none of them told anyone about that night till one of them confessed and the news spread. The game came back last year so did the Gargoyle King but with a gang called the Gargoyles. The Gargoyles will do these rituals for the Gargoyle King, make a drug called Fizzle Rocks and people who either played the game or another thing connected to the Gargoyle King has died. Students around Riverdale were playing it and was obsessed with it. While Archie was in prison, Warden Norton burned the sacrifice symbol into Archie and made one of Archie's inmates stab Archie. But Archie survived and he still had a target on his back. The Gargoyles would try to kill him but he ended everyone's quest to kill him. Maybe, just maybe the quest wasn't over to someone" Betty finished explaining. 

The brother were surprised on how much she knows about the Gargoyle Kings and it's history. It was a little weird that she knows this much about the subject but the brothers didn't think anything of it. Dean settles down the two goblets onto the table and Sam continue searching through the files about the creature. 

"Is there anyway to kill it?" Dean asked Betty and she looked at the older brother confused. "Kill it?" she asked and Sam cleared his throat as he silently curse his brother in his head. "Uh, I don't really know how to kill it" she said unsure and confused. 

Dean shared a glance with Sam "I'm going to make a call" he told the other two. Sam and Betty nodded towards Dean. Sam looked back down at the file and Betty's stare lingers on Dean till he disappeared. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

PRESENT

Sabrina appeared in one of the soft white chairs in a corner of the room as she notice that the brothers were pointing their weapons at an adult woman. Sabrina notice that she wasn't a normal human being, she was a shifter. The witch can notice who is a creature or human after her thousand years of experiments on the plant. 

"Doc's a monster, she killed her patient" Dean said and Sabrina was amused about the situation. "No! No, no" Mia yells "I am what you say but I have never killed anyone" Mia said "then what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I'm helping people, my patients. I shift into the person that they have lost. So they can see them one last time, so they can say goodbye" she explained and Sabrina let out a groan. 

"Come on. Blah blah I wanna help people blah blah blah. Well, look where helping people got you to" Sabrina gestured towards the guns pointed the shifter. But once again Dean pointed his gun towards the witch and pulled the trigger. Sabrina used her magic turn the bullet and watch as the bullet hit the white wall. 

"Are you done shooting me?" Sabrina said annoyed "not even close" Dean said causing Sabrina to roll her eyes. "Sabrina" a soft voice captures the witch's attention. Sabrina looked towards the young adult and send him a wink as the brothers began to talk to the shifter but Sabrina and Jack didn't pay attention. They were just look at each other, not really know what to do. 

"Have you asked yet?" Sabrina asked and he was confused for a bit but soon realized on what she was asking. "No, not yet" Jack answered and she nodded. "Don't forget" she said before disappearing. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

RIVERDALE, OCTOBER 17, 2009

"Another body is found" Sam told Dean and the impala pulled up in front of the Riverdale's woods. Their eyes roamed around as the police kept people out of the crime scene and more police men were walking in and out of the woods. 

The brothers opened the car door and hear the crowd of people talking "I heard it was a girl that got killed" "I heard the person had blonde hair" that frightened Sam. Thinking it might be a certain pretty blonde was the victim of the murder. The two fake agents flash their badges at one of the police officers to let them through. 

They watch as a group of police carrying a body bag and lift it up to the ambulance. Sam took a step towards the ambulance but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream from the woods. The boys looked at each other before running towards the location of the sound came from.

"Betty!" the brothers heard the Sheriff say and the weight on Sam's shoulders were lifted up and vanish. Sam came across the sight of Sheriff Keller holding Betty Cooper in his arms as she sob. Her light pastel color clothing was now covered in dirt, cuts and blood stains, some were fresh. Her blonde color hair was now covered in dirt and leaves as her bright pale face was smudged with dirt and mud and a small dots of blood was on her cheek. 

"Is Veronica okay?" She mutters into the sheriff's shoulder and he let out a sigh not wanting to what happened to her best friend. His silence made a clear answered to her question and began to sob more into his shoulder. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sam and Dean Winchester watch as Betty Cooper was getting patched up. She contained two longs claw marks and a opened gush on her head, causing bruising and blood spread through out her face. Her face was holding so many emotions. Pain. Grief. Anger. Sadness. Confused. 

Betty had lost two of her closet friends to the same creature and in the same way. "Betty" Sam said softly after he and his brother approach the poor girl. She looked up towards the taller brother and look down to her hand. "Betty, do you know what happened?" Dean said in the same softness in his voice. 

Betty gulped before speaking "Veronica had me sleeping over at her place then we heard the door beginning busted down. We went to hide but they found us and knock us out with a bat. When I woke up we were in the middle of the woods. I woke up Veronica and we saw the Gargoyle King right in front of us so we took off running. Veronica told me to split up so we did and after a few minutes running I heard her scream so I decided to hid and hope she was still alive. But. . " She trailed off and her tears were shredded. 

"So the Gargoyle Kings is killing people" Dean said and Betty nodded. "I can't believe its back" Betty whispered and the brothers heard her words and Sam's chest felt like something heavy is pushing against him. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

RIVERDALE OCTOBER 18, 2009

Sam's phone caught the brother's attention away from their research about the creature. "Hello" Sam picked up "Agent" a shaky whispering voice was heard on the other side of the phone. "Betty" Sam said which made Dean sit up from his chair as Sam puts it on speaker. "Please come to Riverdale High. Its here and it trapped me here with some other dead bodies. I think I'm next" Sam brutally stood up along with Dean, packing bullets, knifes, demon blade and more. 

"Plea-" the line was cut and made the brothers pack faster before heading towards the car.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

PRESENT

Sabrina was looking through her books still trying to find some sort of way to end the link between her and the Nephilim. But through out the books that was in house hold said nothing back any sort of link where they can feel each other's pain. She rethought the words the escape Donatello's mouth a couple days away. 

"I'm dark. He's light. Our powers are total opposites from each other. Our powers are attached to one another to create a more powerful link" she whispers as she lead back into her chair. She released her white hair from a tight ponytail, run her hands through her hair. 

"Our power create a powerful link" she whispers once more before letting out a sigh. She stood up from her chair to get another one of her witch books but a struck of pain filled her head before seeing black dots around her. 

"What the hell?" she muttered before blacking out on the floor. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sabrina's eyes flutter open and look around her surroundings confused. The pounding feeling in her head made her groan in pain.

She was confused. Confused on why she knocked out. Confused on why her head was in pain. She's confused because this never happened in her thousand years of living. Then she realized what happened.

"Jack"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Jack watches as the bullet come out of the gun and heading straight towards Sam. Reacting quickly he used his powers to turn the bullet inches away from the taller Winchester.

Sam jumps back surprised by the bullet almost hitting him. He pulled his gun out and was ready to shoot. But a gasp fill the room and it was dead silent.

Sam opened the door wider and everyone watch Buddy's face turn lifeless. They watch as his body drop onto the floor with a hole in his back.

Everyone's eyes trailed up towards the person behind him. The red leather jacket and the white hair give out who it was. Jack saw the red bloody non moving heart in the person's hand.

Sabrina glared down at the dead shapeshifter "that's for giving me a headache" she said. She dropped the bloody heart and watch it bounce a bit against the floor. She looked around before her eyes landed on the tied up Nephilim.

She watch as Jack look down at the heart and back up at the witch. She snapped her fingers and she disappeared as the restrains on Dean and Jack disappeared as well.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

RIVERDALE OCTOBER 18, 2009

Sam and Dean walked into the high school building and it was dark, very dark. A scream tear through the hallways that made the brothers run towards it. They turn the corner and brutally stop as they encounter a hallway full of dead bodies. "Oh my god" Dean muttered as their eyes roam through the dead bodies noticing the whole on their chests. A blood beanie was floating in a pool of blood from the victims. 

A scream out was heard once more in another hall way along with footsteps follow. A limping figure came to the brother's vision and held up their guns. "Help" A small whisper escapes the figure's mouth and Sam's mouth dropped. "Betty" he let out before dropping his gun to help to bloody blonde. Dean looked down at Betty's stomach and saw a rain of blood pouring out of her shirt. "Sam" Dean pointed towards the female's stomach and Sam slowly laid Betty down on the ground. "I don't wanna go" She winces and Sam let a tear down his face "I know" he whispers. "Goodbye" she says before she took her last breath and Sam gently laid her on the ground. 

Dean laid his hand on his brother's shoulder but was rudely interrupted a strange sound that echoes through the high school. Sam picked up his gun and walked down the empty dark hallways. Another sound echoes through the school again once more making the brothers put their guard up. 

Turning another corner they came across a creature. A creature that they never seen before. It was taller than Sam, it's head almost touch the ceiling. It's wings was made out of twigs and sticks and saw vines and twigs go over the cloth. It head was covered in blood and some blood were splat on its long pointy horns. It's neckless was made out of string and sharp teeth and was hanging low on it's body. They both know what it was. They seen the pictures, drawings and videos of the creature. The Gargoyle King.

Almost immediately the brothers started shooting at the horror creature, bullets were piecing into the Gargoyle King's body. They continue to shoot till they heard the click sound signaling that the guns were empty. The boys looked at the creature and it did nothing of any sorts. 

A few minutes of silence and a light lit under the creature and it began to be set on fire. They watch it scream and turn into ash. Both of the brothers let out air and put their guns down. Sam bows his head as both of the brothers walk towards the exit. 

"Never mind the darkness"

A beautiful angelic singing voice was heard and caught both of the Winchester's attention. The voice had capture and enchanted the boy's ears. 

"Never mind the storm"

Sam and Dean dropped their weapons and walk towards the singing voice, compelled to go towards it. 

"Never mind the blood red mood"

The voice was getting louder and louder as they get closer.

"The night will be over soon"

The song has stopped and the boys has snapped out of their compulsion and looked around. Footsteps echoes the hallway and a dark figure was in front of the Winchesters. "Well hello boys" a chilling yet familiar voice was heard behind them which caused Sam to freeze in his place. They turned around within a second and saw bloody pastel color clothing. The figure's hair was down and blonde and their eyes were blue with a hit of green. 

"Betty" the brothers said together and she shown them a smirk. "Hello there Sam, Dean" She said and her voice didn't sound the same. Before her voice was light, cheerful and was filled with hope now it sounds cold, dark and evil. "How. ." Dean said but trails off "I know everything about you guys. And now I finally have your attention, I can change" she said before snapping her fingers. 

Her clothing change from bloody clothing to all dark leather clothing and finishing off a red leather jacket. Sam watches as her blonde hair slowly turn to white as snow hair. "That much better" she said when she looked down at her new outfit. "What are you Betty?" Dean asked and she let out a laugh. "Isn't it obvious. I'm a witch duh." She shrug "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is not Betty Cooper" she finished. "Surprise" She let out a laugh "who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "Right, let me introduce myself. My name is Sabrina Spellman. You might know that name" she said and watch the brother's expression fall and their bodies tense. "So you had heard of me" Sabrina smirks at the brother "you know I've met your father. He was an ass and was very determined to kill me. But he was lucky that I only give him a broken arm and few flesh wounds" she said. Dean growled at the witch when she mention their father and gripped the demon blade that was hiding his shirt. 

"Was there a Gargoyle King?" Sam asked still in shock and a bit a fear. She shook her head "no, it was all me. I create this illusion to make you see the Gargoyle King. I had to say it was fun seeing you guys run around" she said as she smirk grow bigger. Once again Dean growled at her and she narrow her eyes at the oldest brother. "You killed all those people?" Dean growled at her and she nodded not giving a care about the situation. Dean had enough. He whipped out the demon blade and thrown it towards the middle of her chest. 

Watching the knife impale her and was surprised that she wasn't dying or falling, she just stood there unimpressed. "Really Dean" She said before pulling out the knife from her chest and throw it in the ground in front of the boy. "Now, I'm annoyed" Sabrina said and a few seconds later the brothers felt the ground shake. "You better run boys" She simply said and the boys took off running after Sam picked up the demon blade. A few moments later, she simply snapped her fingers and she appeared outside. Watching the school fall down and being crumb made Sabrina feel a bit better.

"See you later boys"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

PRESENT

Jack was watching his mother's video again after they finish unpacking and went to their rooms. A knock filled the whole room beside his mother's kind words to the boy. Jack paused the video and opened the door and saw Sam on the other side of the door. "Hello Sam" Jack said kindly as he let him in and Sam returned a hello as well. "I just wanna make sure you're okay" Sam said and Jack simply nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you something Sam" Jack said.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Jack took a seat on his bed before asking. "What happened in Riverdale October 2009?" Sam froze. "How do you know about that?" Sam asked a bit angrily "she told me to ask you" Jack said not wanting to say her name and Sam immediately know who Jack was talking about and mentally cursed Sabrina in his head. "Please, can you tell me? She said to ask you because she wouldn't tell me" Jack said which made Sam looked confused. 

Sabrina would normally brag about she killed all those people and fooled the Winchesters by making them believe they were chasing down the Gargoyle King. Why wouldn't she tell Jack? Sam cleared his throat and began saying. 

"It all began on October 16"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °


End file.
